Minecraft Stories
by Aresesgirl
Summary: Little Short Minecraft Stories. JOIN MY MINECRAFT FORUM PLZ, (FIRST PAGE OF ALL MC FORUMS!)
1. The Girl Who waited

**A/N I Have a Forum! There is only two ppl in it but it's an RP!**

**Minecraft Stories**

**Chapter 1**

**The Girl Who Waited**

Aresesgirl has logged on

GodoftheDragons has logged on

Aresesgirl: Hey, I'm a builder, I heard you're a Miner, is that true?

Godofalldragons: Yeah

Aresesgirl: I'll make you a pick, K?

Aresesgirl Starts punching a tree, Makes a crafting table, Makes an axe, then a pick.

Aresesgirl: Here

She dropped the pick on the ground

GodoftheDragons: With this I can rule the world!

Aresesgirl: I think that's a diamond pick your talking about.

Aresesgirl: Hey I have to go do something with my family

Godofthedragons: Ok

Aresesgirl has logged off

GOTD stares around the world

GodofallDragons Has logged off

Aresesgirl has logged on

Aresesgirl: I'm back

Aresesgirl: You there?

She continues working forever.

THE END

**The title I got from the TV show Doctor who, if you didn't know. BUT: PLZ JOIN MY FORUM.**


	2. SkythekidRS Prank? NO

**Welcome back. PM me or Godofthedragons to join forum.**

**Minecraft Stories**

**Chapter 2**

**Skythekid prank? NO**

Aresesgirl: Hey, Everyone, Zek is on!

Screaming fans of zek: Zek, Are you trolling?

Screaming fans: Are you recording?

Zek: Im Here with SkythekidRS

SkythekidRS(Really just zeks friend): Hey guys

More Screaming Fans: SKY, ARE YOU RECORDING?

They go on and on about how good sky is.

Zek: Well Sky did you have a good time?

SkythekidRS: Yeah I may have came back here but...

Zek And Sky: THIS IS A TROLL

Zek: You have been trolololololololololollolol'd

**Sorry this is so short, Plz PM me new Idea's for this.**

**AND also PLZ join MY forum.**


	3. The First Mod Used

**Hey guys, Still got one out today. If you want to... you can PM me an congratz on my Forum being on PG 1. :)**

**Well heres another chapter. If you were wondering that title I use for every finfic I ever make**

**Minecraft Stories**

**Chapter 3**

**The First Mod Used**

Aresesgirl: Hey wanna use a mod?

**(my sis, not her fanfic user) **Mistaspartian: Yeah, Sure.

Aresesgirl: Lets start with one, K

Mistaspartian: TIMBER! LETS USE TIMBER!

Aresesgirl: I was thinking of something else but ok.

Mistaspartian: What?

Aresesgirl: The Trail mix mod.

Mistaspartian: Ugh. Quit going on about that!

Aresesgirl: NO!

(They turn on the Timber mod)

MistaSpartian: Unfortunately you need an axe for the mod to work.

Aresesgirl: Then. make. an. axe!

Mistaspartian: Fine.

**This one was just something to honor my sister, nothing long, (Again apologize in advance for nagging) Plz join my forum.**


	4. More mods!

**Ok guy's Here my plan, You guy review, join my foum and stuff like that, I continue this Fanfiction. K?**

**Minecraft Stories**

**Chapter 4**

**More Mods! Some I don't even know how to use!**

Aresesgirl: Hey sis?

MistiaSpartian: Yeah?

Aresesgirl: Want more mods?

MistiaSpartian: YEAH (Mod zombie mode activated)

Aresesgirl: How about: Trail mix, Archeology, Mo' creatures, More Creeps and Weirdo's, Furniture, Zepplin, Derpy Squid, No not derpy squid I Don't like Squid, Budder mod, Biomes o' plenty, Harvestcraft, The mod that gives you a minimap, Equvilent Exchange, Etc. K?

MistiaSpartian: Fine you can have trail mix, since you let me have Archeology. The others are fine to.

Aresesgirl: YEAH PILOT PIG WILL FINALLY BE A PILOT!

MistiaSpartian: Lol

Aresesgirl: You know, I don't get why we chat when we're almost right next to each other.

MistiaSpartian: Me Neither.

They turn on the Mods

Aresesgirl: Do we have glowstone dust?

Mistiaspartian: Yeah, Why?

Aresesgirl: I know we have everything else... TRAIL MIX IM MAKING YOU!

**That's the End of the 3rd chapter. If you didn't remember. Reviewing to continue this includes idea's for future chapters. so (Stopping the forum stuff: Plz join my forum, I may give up doing this tring to get more ppl.) Review!**


	5. Slender? in minecraft?

**Everyday its getting harder to make this so ill give you to choices to Review for:**

**1) End this nonsense**

**2) Continue this is Freaking Funny**

**3) Just make a different story, Aresesgirl!**

**And if you give me idea's Give me music to go with it, Don't care the type, JUST PLZ, I WONT ALLOW JB (Justin beiber) No offence, just I don't like JB**

**And now to the story:**

**Minecraft Stories**

**Chapter 5 is it?**

**Slender?**

Aresesgirl has logged on

Aresesgirl: Oh gods, Why sis?

Aresesgirl: Why slender, Why make me turn on the slender mod for this?

Aresesgirl walks through the forest

(In Skype) Welcome, I'm here playing Slender, IN MINECRAFT!

Im by myself because slender isn't multiplayer.

But I Have the Mod on.

Hey look its that creepy disturbing tree!

As you can see I have the Shaders mod on to. It makes it look more like the game!

Theres an update to the slender mod that only makes him appear if you have paper in your inventory. but there can only be one if you edit the mod settings.

(Out of Skype)

Aresesgirl: I have music playing in the background, Comment what type of music you think it is.

Aresesgirl: I'll give you an hint, NOT ROCK N ROLL, NOT ROCK, NOT RAP!

**(Listen too: I wont let you go By: Rascal Flatts**

**Mean By: Taylor Swift**

**Last Kiss By:Taylor Swift**

**Or If I die young By: The band Perry,**

**But seriously try to review what type of music)**

Aresesgirl: In the description of this video you'll find links to the music.

Aresesgirl: Now i'll speed up to the next Landmark

(Speed-up for a bit, In Skype)

This is the bathroom! UGH I HATE THIS PLACE!

I got trapped in one room before. I lost, ONE PAPER. In the real game.

(You hear Static in the background)

I will not turn around

(I die, then respawn in a different room)

GAME OVER, TWO PAGES

Well If you want to listen to the songs, Click the links In the description.

**(Or just let them finish)**

**1) NO HATE ON ME HATING JB**

**2) Reveiw**

**3) PM me idea's if you want me to continue**

**4) Expect two per a day**


	6. Upside down Creatures

**Second one for today, What makes me glad is two friends of mine that I got in the last few days, Godofthedragons, and KxF and BxF (KxF and BxF is one name) Are reviewing my story. That's the only thing helping me continue besides the fact that There are 56 Views. Music for this Chapter, 22 by Taylor Swift. Done By the Band Perry... That Power, Cover By: After Romeo. And to the story!**

**Minecraft Stories**

**Chapter 6**

**Upside Down Creatures**

(In Skype)Hello It's Aresesgirl Bringing you something funny from 1.6. I learned this from Captain Sparkles videos **(Reals) **That if you name spawn eggs something Specific they are upside down!

For this part, I'll need fish, and an ocelot egg. This one i'll name... Dinnerbone! (Goes into anvil and names egg Dinnerbone) You right click it and... ITS UPSIDE DOWN! give it fish, and you tame it UPSIDE DOWN! This is funny.

I have Mo' Creatures on for this part, Im naming this Horse Egg... Grumm, And its... Guess what... UP SIDE DOWN! Putting saddle on it, taming it... GETTING ON IT (Presses [F5]) And look im on it, But IM NOT UPSIDE DOWN!

Wolf egg Bones, And Pig egg, Eggs are named Grumm already **(Look straight at them and you can see name)** Placing Pig, And Wolf, taming wolf. HITTING UPSIDE DOWN PIGGY, ARESESWOLF DONT LET ME DOWN! Piggy is down! go Aresesteam.

You can do that with all mobs, Grumm Villager Vs. grumm Zombie. Grumm Villager Zomebie, Dinnerbone Witch. Etc! See ya!

**That Is real, You can watch Sparkle's video on it. Well, PM me What you want me to do, GIVE UP, CONTINUE, OR MAKE A DIFFERENT MC STORY!**


	7. Somotory Round 1

**(Naggedy nag) PLZ REVIEW, YAY I SPELLED RIGHT! Join my forum (If you want) And theres my nag time, Songs for this Chapter:**

**1) Dear John By taylor Swift**

**2) Done By The Band Perry**

**3) Or Screw The Nether By The Yogscast**

**Minecraft song, Lulz, And to the Chapter.**

**Minecraft Stories**

**Chapter 7?**

**Sumotory**

(Skype) "Hello Im SkydoesMinecraft, Today Im with Deadlox, The Fluffy, and Setosorcerer. And to day we're playing-"

"Sumotory" Deadlox Says

"Seto, What's Sumotory?" Sky asks

"Sumotory is a game where your on a platform and you have to knock everyone off." Seto Says

"Ty, I beat a Pig to death!" Jerome exclaims

"Lets go to the arena, Wait where's fluffy?" Sky asks

"Im on the ground, look down!" Jerome Says

_(Deadlox: Teleporting ASFjerome to DeadloxMC)_

"Really Ty, I liked it down there!" Jerome Says

"We have to play Sumotory!" Deadlox says.

Sky presses the button and they teleport to the arena

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Sky says Hitting Seto.

"No, Sky please, don't do this!"

Deadlox starts Hitting Sky

"No, No, Deadlox, Lets talk." Sky says While Shifting.

"Ok, Say something." Deadlox says backing to the edge of the platform.

"SETO HIT HIM!" Sky shouts.

Seto hits Ty and Ty falls off the Platform.

"DIE!" Sky shouts knocking off Seto.

Jerome knocks off sky.

"I think- I think I won the hunger games." Jerome Says

"Ok we'll see you in round two." The video ends.

**Lolz, Review how many rounds of Sumotory you want, If you give me ideas, or amounts of Sumotory. Then you have to give me songs to go with them.**


	8. Saying Bye

**1) No more Nagging**

**2) Starting Now YOU HAVE To give me idea's cuz im all out**

**3) I noticed I only posted 1 yesterday, im so Sorry**

**4) Music for today:**

** 1)Fallen Kingdom By: Captain Sparkles**

** 2)Revenge By: Sparkles**

** 3)Trouble By: Zexyzek (Its a parody of Taylor swift)**

**No this is not a real story.**

**Now to the story, its sad you can tell by the song titles...**

**Minecraft Stories**

**Chapter 8?**

**Bye Guys**

Aresesgirl: Adam what happened?

SkydoesMinecraft: Everyone got blown up by derpy evil squids.

Aresesgirl: Adam...

Sky: What?

Aresesgirl: Don't follow me

Aresesgirl walks into her room and writes a note.

_Dear Friends,_

_I took a plane to Florida, don't follow me, but I have something's to say:_

_Ty, I have a crush on you, I always did_

_Adam: Don't let the squids Bother you, that's what they want._

_Jason: Tell me what the True Minecraft Universe is like_

_Quinton: Bye, bye, Bacon. (Annoying Hunger Games Quote of all time)_

_Jerome: I lost the hunger games, its bacons fault_

_Dawn: I HATE PINK_

_Ssundee: Your COO COO_

_Ant: I really don't know what to say to you._

_Seto: Of all things, I'd want to be a sorcerer most_

_Minecraft Finest: You arn't the Finest_

_Podcrash: Lol what's your name for?_

_Bodil40: Why you make Deadlox be stolen?_

_Sethbling: How could I forget you?_

_Warden Freeman: Bye Batman_

_Others: If I actually knew you, IM SORRY._

When they found this, I was gone, I went to give the yogtower a note too.

_Lewis: srry no comment_

_Simon: Your always a dwarf even if your tall._

_Duncan: I hate science._

_Rythian: I has crush on you, I like magic that's why_

_Zoey: I like nature_

_Sjin: Have fun with Kim._

_Kim: Hope you have fun with Sjin_

_Sips: Dirt really?_

_Nilsly: I spelled that wrong!_

_Hannah: Your skin is Pretty (In Minecraft)_

_Others: I know there are others, I don't really know you. Srry._

Then she took a plane for Florida. Now they remember her, but she doesn't them. (Gonna make a story about this, give me a real name for my self so I don't tell my name)

***Tears* I never thought out this. Review. Bye. Hope for me to remember the 9th and tenth.**


	9. Jeffory's Chamber 30

**If you didn't notice ive not been updating twice a day, that's Cuz I cant think of anything. Well guess what, I thought of something. This is based on the yogscast Playing Jeffory's Chamber.**

**Songs for this Chapter:**

**1) Mushroom stew By Zexyzek**

**2) Mean By Taylor Swift**

**3) Before He Cheats By Carrie Underwood**

**Minecraft Stories**

**Chapter 9**

**Jeffory's Chamber 3.0**

(As usual, They are talking in Skype)

Lewis: Hello Everybody, We have some more Jeffory's Chamber.

Simon: Yeah, this is 3.0!

Lewis: Simon go press the button to start the map.

*Presses the button*

Captor: Hello Jeffory, Its time to wake up.

Captor: I SAID WAKE UP!

Captor: Fine let me wake you up with a song

Simon & Lewis: No not the singing!

Captor: WAKE UP!

Captor: Plz wake up from your Napppp.

Simon: He's a horrible singer.

Captor: Get up and Dannnce.

*Honeydew starts moving side to side and Shifting*

Captor: I KNOW YOU CAN DANCE, Little Princesssss.

Lewis: Is he a Creeper or something?

Captor: Ok when will this song end?

Simon: That's what I want to know!

*Song ends*

Captor: What should we do today?

Simon: How about you let me out?

Captor: Lets do some Parkor!

Lewis: Wow.

Simon: No let me out!

Captor: No lets destroy the world!

**Next chapter you will find out what they do. Unless you want to give me an idea? Plz review, Favorite the story, Follow the Story. Whatever just plz give me idea's. So I might actually get two in today cuz I have to continue this story.**


	10. 3 Reasons Why Sky could Hate Squid

**Hello Im Back I actually Continued! Thanks to this Mysterious Dude I cant PM called Blaze. Thanks Blaze. On short notice I Thought up songs for the chapter (Short Notice = Right now)**

**So songs for this Chapter:**

**We are Never Ever Getting Back together By Taylor Swift**

**Mean By Taylor Swift**

**Haunted By Taylor Swift**

**As you can see, I feel Scared and Annoyed right now if you want to know why, then PM me, But at the end ill tell you why im annoyed (Cuz the other is Aracnaphobe Unfriendly).**

**Minecraft Stories**

**Chapter 10**

**3 Reasons Sky Could Hate Squids**

_Reason One, Killing Mr. Budder_

**(This one I found on youtube)**

A Squid Man walked into the Budder house went to a Certain place and Blew up

THE END!

_Reason 2, Ethan Or 5m_

**(This one was in a Fanfic)**

Sky wanted to Parkor, 5m or Ethan came. Ethan fell, and the Squids took him

Sky Blamed Himself for this

Then a girl name DJ came **(PJO and Minecraft Fanfic, its Short (Right now) But Epic)**

THE END!

_Reason 3, Epic Jump map 5 Budder Edition_

Ty was suppose to be with Jason and Adam. But he Wasn't So they got Supplies then found out that the Squids Capture Deadlox.

They also Stole Budder

So Sky Saved Deadlox

THE END!

**So ill continue Chapter 9 one if someone PM's me to. Just PM. Check out things I mention they might be cool. Bye, See ya. Review and Tell me how many Chapters There should be in this.**


End file.
